


The Box

by plushiejpeg



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiejpeg/pseuds/plushiejpeg
Summary: Ness is hiding a box and Toon Link wants it.





	1. Chapter 1

Ness ran into his room. He looked around for anyone. He looked under his bed and took out a box.

"No one found it. Just as it should be," said Ness.

Toon Link came in the room and he saw the box. Ness shoved the box under the bed.

"What's in the box?" said Toon Link.

"Nothing," said Ness.

"There has to be something if you're hiding it. Now give me the box," said Toon Link.

"No," said Ness.

"Then what's in the box?" said Toon Link.

"What box?" said Ness.

"The one under your bed," said Toon Link.

"What? What are you talking about?" said Ness.

"You have a box, and it's under your bed," said Toon Link.

"What?" said Ness.

"You have a box that you're hiding from me!" said Toon Link.

"I'm not hiding it!" said Ness.

"Then give me the box," said Toon Link.

"It doesn't exist," said Ness. 

"What are you talking about?" said Toon Link.

"I'm not giving it," said Ness.

"Then what's in the box?" said Toon Link.

"Nothing," said Ness.

"I want to know," said Toon Link.

"There's nothing," said Ness.

Villager got in the room.

"What's going on?" said Villager.

"I want to know what's in Ness's box," said Toon Link.

"A box? What's in the box?" said Villager.

"Can you stop pestering me?" said Ness. 

"We're not pestering you," said Toon Link.

"You are," said Ness.

"Fine. We'll leave," said Toon Link.

Toon Link and Villager left. Ness put the box in his closet. He buried it in stuff. He replaced the box with another that looks like the box. When Ness was asleep, Toon Link and Villager. Toon Link grabbed the box.

"Let's open this fucker," said Toon Link.

There was nothing.

"What?" said Villager.

"No. This is bullshit," said Toon Link.

"This is wrong," said Villager.

Ness was waking up. Toon Link and Villager jumped back in their beds.

"I know you're trying to see what's in the box," said Ness.

"No," said Toon Link.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was a one-shot but, there wasn't enough characters to fit the whole story.

The next day, Ness was eating breakfast. Toon Link went by him.

"I'm not telling you," said Ness.

"But Ness, you're hiding it from me," said Toon Link.

"What are you talking about?" said Lucas.

"Ness is hiding a box under his bed," said Toon Link.

"Oh. That box. Ness showed me that box. He never opened it," said Lucas.

"Lucas!" said Ness.

"It exists. Did Ness hide it? If he did, then where is it?" said Toon Link.

"No," said Lucas.

"I know you're lying," said Toon Link.

"I'm not!" said Lucas.

"I never hid it," said Ness.

"Then what's in the box?" said Toon Link.

"Why do you care so much?" said Ness.

"I want to know!" said Toon Link.

"No! You won't like it!" said Ness.

"What do you mean?" said Toon Link.

"You won't like it!" said Ness.

"Give me the box!" said Toon Link.

"You don't get to see the box!" said Ness.

"What is going on here?" said Master Hand.

"Ness is hiding a box from me!" said Toon Link.

"What are you hiding?" said Master Hand.

"A box," said Ness.

"What's in it?" said Master Hand.

"Nothing," said Ness.

"Why are you hiding a box with nothing?" said Master Hand.

"Of crouse! Why would he?" said Toon Link.

Greninja ran over to Ness. "You have a match with me."

"Don't look for it," said Ness.

Ness left. Master Hand looked for the box. He looked in Ness's closet. Then he found it. Master Hand went to his office.

"Attention! Come to the living room!" said Master Hand.

Ness stopped in the middle of his match. "Oh no."

Greninja threw Ness off the stage. As soon as the match was over. Ness went over to check if Master Hand got his box. Master Hand opened the box.

"NO!" said Ness.

Master Hand was confused. There was a piece of paper folded in half. If was a picture of Toon Link stuck under a Christmas Tree.

"How could Ness keep this?" said Toon Link.

"That happened?" said Daisy.

"Yes," said Toon Link.

"Why did you keep this?" said Toon Link.

"It's funny," said Ness.

"This isn't funny," said Toon Link.

"It is," said Ness.

"No! This is embarrassing!" said Toon Link.

"You're embarrassing yourself," said Ness.

"I'm not!" said Toon Link.

"You are," said Fox.

"Am I a joke to you?" said Toon Link.

"Yes," said Fox.

"Fuck you! I'm not a joke! I will never be a joke!" said Toon Link.

"You know you're a joke," said Fox.

"No!" said Toon LInk.

"You were always a joke," said Fox.

"No one should have saw that!" said Toon Link.

"Aww. You're so cute. You're such a whiney wittle baby," said Fox.

"Stop!" said Toon Link.

Fox hugged Toon Link. "Try to fight me."

Toon Link kicked Fox. "Stop! Let me go!"

Ness looked at them. He laughed.


End file.
